


Remember, Remember

by poetsandzombies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ?????, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up Steve when something jogs his memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just an ity bit fic to help me keep writing. 
> 
> Bit of background info so no one gets mad at me: Steve found Bucky nearly a year ago. He already remembers nearly everything, it's just some things are still coming back to him.

"I remember," 

Words he's learned to love more than the hollowed out "I need you"s or the "thank you"s that push hesitantly off of tongues. They brush against his ears and wake him from a nightmare ridden sleep he couldn't otherwise hope to escape. 

Bucky's hovering over Steve when he rolls onto his back and finally manages to open his eyes. He's so close, Steve can feel his shallow breaths like silk along his neck. In the groggy heat of night, he's nothing more than a blur, a hazy commotion above Steve's head, coaxing him out of his sleep and Steve-

Steve follows the only words he can bear right now, he follows the echo of hope all the way up to Bucky's lips. 

Before he can pull away, before apologies and excuses can start tumbling out, Bucky is grabbing Steve by the t-shirt and pulling him up, up onto his knees and pressing him flat against himself, waist to waist, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. 

And Steve thinks it's a dream. He's so tired and confused, and the muscles moving against his own are so dizzying, that he just goes with it. He lets their mouths move frantically together, lets bruising fingers grip his sides, pulling him impossibly closer as if to insure that they would never have to part again. 

He lets the possibility of none of this being real set him up for heartbreak.

He can't hope to understand what it means to be kissing Bucky after an eternity of loving him, he just knows he needs it. Bucky's hair allowed in his hands, his soft moans comfortable against his lips, Bucky touching him with such familiarity... Steve needs all of it.

"What-..ah, Buck, what..." Steve pants against his mouth, and when he pulls away, he can see in the man's eyes the boy he grew up with.

"What..." But it's like seeing a ghost, so unlike all those years ago when all he saw was the shell of a man he once knew. 

"I remember," Bucky huffs a faint laugh and smiles, cheeks flushed pink as strokes his thumb along Steve's jawline and Steve just stares back in awe. "I remember loving you."

 


End file.
